SubsDeep
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: This is a story following Xander Neal, A custodian apon the star ship vessel Aurora. Until one day it started to go down with no known reason to him anywhere in his mind. He thinks that he is alone, the Fauna don't agree. Follow with him through the wonderfully creepy world of Subnautica.
1. The Aurora's Downfall

[Before I start I would obviously like to say that the universe this take place in is Subnautica and that I do not own it, contribute to the making of the game, or work for Unknown Worlds. This is entirely my own fan fiction of the universe that it takes place in. I'm saying this just to be extra safe, just in case. Hey that rhymed! I'm creating this because I felt really inspired by coincidencless' story "In Charge" which is a story on Ampeels and I really recommend reading it!]

**[Xander Neal]**

Before I knew it everything was shaking and I was flung across the small interior of the broom closet and mops were falling over as water spilled out of soap filled buckets. I fumbled around the room until the door automatically opened to let me out. I saw multiple prawn workers pushing past each other as they were scrambling down the hall towards the life pod launching bay #0106 near the starboard side of the ship. Those idiots are going to get themselves killed. The nearest launch bay (#0294) was on the port side And in trying to go to the starboard side it would take another few minutes. I know this ship inside and out, it's **MY** domain. I travel theses halls once per "day" and nobody cares to ask me for directions. My fellow custodians hop onto a push cart with towels inside and use a mop and broom as a paddle to use as some sort of makeshift vehicle. I'll give them credit for one thing, they did go faster than the prawn workers running, until they went **too** fast into some fire. Rest in peace for my friends' souls my lord. I grab the carryall from the floor where I left it and bolted as fast as my noodle legs could take me. I headed for #0294 as I saw scientists and Mongolians argued who'd go into what I presumed at the time #13 until a Mongolian shoved the scientists aside and left **BY HIMSELF**. Nothing like a disaster to bring people apart. I quickly dropped my carryall down the ladder into the pod and slid down along with it.

"Attention, hull failure imminent, all personnel abandon ship." A booming voice cried.

I slid into a chair as the restraints hit my body with great force, I think it did more damage to me then actually entering the atmosphere did. I could feel gravity returning to the pod as it also returned onto the pod itself breaking pieces off with shooting of sparks and the light crackle of fire embers shooting through the pod. The fire extinguisher was no longer held back on it's handle as it roamed freely around the pod. And to think without the restraints that would also be me, and every bone in my body would also be floating around the room freely. The thought made me cringe for a second until a loose panel from the wall next to the fabricator shot out of its place and lobbed itself at my face head on. Then darkness, like if you were to suddenly go blind and shoot off into a world without you needing to think. This is actually the least stressed I've been in a while.

In my limitless dreams of working, working, working, and more working because that's all I think about apparently I can hear wind blowing past my face. My first thought was "Oooo! The cotton candy troll has come to collect my soul and dazzle sprinkling dastardly glitter across my forehead as he breathes his magic breath!" until I heard an unsettling boom and more shaking ensues. I eventually snap out of it as I awaken with an absolutely splitting headache. With the yellow bars gripped around my shoulders tight I could barely move. I felt warmth, like the feeling of a nice day at the beach with the sun beaming on your face. Then it became hotter and hotter, until it became burning! I looked up to see a raging fire charring at the metallic floor, presumably from the fuel lines being cut by something. Thank goodness it wasn't in the middle of combustion. The inferno ensued to eat away at everything around it. I think fast as I politely try to push some buttons on the keypad beside me until a bashed it's face in with my hands trying to desperately escape. It started to crack as I was hitting it and finally it gave way to let me out. I get out fumbling to the floor as I try my hardest to get up. I scurry my way over to the nearby fire suppressor and picked it up as it let loose onto the bonfire taking place in basically my house. The fire was suppressed but there was still smoke and sparks flying around the room.

"My carryall!" I exclaim out loud.

I look around to that my bag was somehow tied around the bars of the ladder into a neat knot just sitting there basically screaming "Help Me"

"How in the universe did you get there?" I muttered under my breath.

I rummage through my inventory as I retrieve my all important PDA with my work documents on it. The screen changes suddenly from my work files to an Alterra loading screen as it plays that familiar jingle.

" Alterra! **"**

"You have suffered minor head trauma. this is considered an optimal outcome. This PDA has now rebooted in emergency mode with one directive: to keep you alive on an alien world. Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. Good luck."

"OK. I'll do that after I survey the rest of my bag."

I look back into my back to see my eevee plush that I carried along (I'm a super Pokemon nerd) and besides that there is a standard Alterra dive suit and oxygen mask. I slip on the dive suit over my underwear, because I don't want to be in the ocean naked. But I leave the helmet inside until I surveyed my new alien surroundings. I look around my pod to get to know it better, and the prominent features were a panel-less wall, a smoking radio, a standard fabricator, some storage and a medical kit fabricator. The storage had some water and healthy and nutritious nutrient blocks. There were water proof flares in the storage as well, probably to see in the darkness and not for signaling rescue planes that happened to be flying over uncharted planets. And where would they land? These questions troubled me even I knew that was unlikely. I gulped to realize the the only thing left to do was exit the pod. I held my breath (If that would actually do anything) and climbed the ladder to see a creature on the mood of the pod's hatch. I push the hood slightly to get the thing to go away and it took off. I climbed up onto the top of the pod and it gave me a clear view of the terraforming science vessel Aurora right in front of me.

"The Aurora suffered orbital hull failure. Cause: unknown. Zero human life signs detected." My PDA beeped

"Zero human life signs detected."

"Zero human life signs detected."

"Zero human life signs detected."

"Zero human life signs detected."

"Zero human life signs detected."

These words spun in my head over and over again as I finally realized, I might not go home.


	2. The Fauna's Arrival

**[Feng]**

I spent today trying to scavenge through the rock formations on the side of my ditches. I dig through most and I can only find stupid yellow sand rocks. Most of the rocks look different from each other and almost all of them are useless common rocks. Why even have sad lumpy rocks when you can have a silverish dark gray "Hard Stone" which we can and do use! Break one open, poison rock! Break another one, tastes bitter to the tongue! Most of the better rocks are guarded by the others. Grumple especially, he seems to take **ALL** the rocks in his territory and hide them somewhere in a nearby cave using it as his underground trove. Even if they are useless he will take them and sort them by color. He holds almost all the hard rock as well! Grumple is really greedy, but with persuasion we got to bring up a system. We bring him two yellow sand rocks and he gives us one hard stone. We give him light gray rocks in threes, he gives us one hard stone. What does he even do to those rocks anyways? We all go around doing our thing while he travels out of his territory and goes into the four eyes' land. He is probably the bravest or most stupid one of us.

I decided to head to the up lands. The up lands, from what our elders tell us, is the closest place on the planet to the surface with sand. I haven't traveled beyond our territory to make sure that is true but from what I've seen it is. I head out and I can feel the warmth. It's been a while since I've been out of the forest and I was tired of eating the regular prey that just wander through my land. I land my eyes on another pair of eyes as they both swim in union as they break away. I move as fast as I can across the ground to mask my presence. I opened wide as the eye fish shook side to side. Until there was a loud blasting noise, it scared them away.

"Darnit, who's making that noise?"

I look around to see all of the nearby prey and creatures back away from the vicinity of where I am. Something is happening! I'm surprised it took me this long to notice. I poke my face partially into the above, only to see a large object launching towards the ground. It looked like a great gift from heaven, it looked of shiny, untouched hard stone! The great deities have granted me a gift!

As if to just spite me from my last statement, the big shiny gift exploded and shattered into a gazillion pieces. I gasped the above poison for a second before diving back underneath coughing in pain from the poison. Everything started to haze as it burned through me. I shook my head for a second trying to understand or realize what was happening, it all alluded me at this moment. The giant "thing" smashed down in the distance. I could see specks of what I assume to be large chunks of hard rocks flying off it and into the forests and up lands. The once specks splashed down next to me startling me to back away. I carefully approached the shiny stone and started to investigate. The edges were glowing bright and sizzling the space around it while at the same time having a warm glow around it.

"What is this rock? Is it safe?"

"I think it is?"

"Thanks, me"

"Your Welcome"

I came up close to the rock and it just layed there motionless, I bit into it thinking I could take it somewhere else, or better yet trade it with Grumple for lots of hard rock. As I bit into it, I noticed the raw strength in it's material and how it didn't bent or dent when I chomped down. Out of pure curiosity I bit down harder, It still didn't budge. I decided that my whole life has come up to this one moment, so bit bit down as hard as physically possible until I start to feel pain. The pain actually felt good, like if the metal was sharpening my teeth! I felt like I could do anything! I kept biting down until I actually felt something break!

"Wow, finally the think broke"

I looked down to see naught the rock broken, but the shattered reminiscence of a piece of me. My freaking tooth.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

I wince at the unbearable pain as greenish fluid seeps from my mouth. I don't think that I have actually been injured before. This is definitely a first.

I hear a large crash emerging from a relative position behind me. I turn around to see what I can only describe as an egg made of hard rock. I could hear some rumbling inside, what creature could this possibly be? Even worse question, how big was the creature who layed it? It must have been huge! What if the creature was more powerful than me!? WHY WAS IT DROPPED HERE!? DID THAT BIG ROCK FROM THE SKY LAY IT!? I am so confused... I heard distressed like hums from inside the object and...

Rocks being hit?

I started to move away from my idea of it was an egg layed by a bigger thing than me. Maybe those rock pieces got stuck together somehow and trapped something inside? But the egg looked perfect and untouched... As I kept thinking about how weird this has become, I noticed that I was still hurt. How did I so easily forget about my tooth?

I hear a *click* and then a soft *SWOOSH* emanating from the top of the rock like egg. Then a *CHIRP/SQUACK* from above, presumable from the above world's fish. Then I hear what can only describe as a scared/distressed "omegoodnehohbahryulriayderores?!" It didn't make a lick of sense.

I decided that this was a little too weird for my taste, so I left back to the forest hoping this will all blow over. But I can hear a splash...


	3. Getting Our Feet Wet

[Author's Note: This is really important to understanding the story and if you don't read this it will be confusing. When at the top of a page's line it says Xander it means you hear and understand everything he is saying and vise versa. So when something else is trying to communicate with him/her for example, the other organism's text appears in **bold** so I can limit how many times I have to clarify who's who. If I introduce a new character it will be obvious to notice because I explicitly say ? or the name of the other character. So keep this in mind for the rest of the story line]

**[Xander]**

I spied at the distance to survey the surroundings of this strange world to only see endless ocean waves splashing against the hull of the pod. The pod itself rocked back and forth slightly pushing me off balance as the pod's rotation harmonized with the endless ocean. I quickly squinted my eyes from the sun reflecting off the salted ocean. My mind is running amok from those same words...

"Zero human life signs detected."

Why...

WHY AND OR HOW COULD A SHIP WITH OVER 100 CREW MEMBERS AND OVER THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PASSENGERS HAVE 0! 0! LIFE FORMS ABOARD THE AURORA ALIVE!?

Okay... calm down...

I looked down at the clear water below and decided that it was time to get my feet wet. I hop down like a majestic dolphin, and that isn't saying much because they went extinct a long time ago. the point is I plunged into the sea below.

_Splash!_

I opened my eyes expecting to see an endless amount of darkness below me, but I see sand and a beautiful assortment of different fish and plant life! If I had to compare this place with other places in the ocean on Earth and take out all the fish, I wouldn't notice a difference. I notice also that the gravity seems a bit different here, I tried to swim to the surface and just ZOOMED out of the water! There is definitely a G difference on 4546b. I submerged back into the waters after catching a breath. Without an air tank to go with my diving helmet I don't have a lot of time, and that considering I can hold my breath underwater for only a minute without actually moving. As I dived down a fish just slapped me in the face. Well underwater it was more like a "Sploosh" than a slap if anything. I grabbed by it's... neck? I really can't tell, it looks like lungs with eyes.

"Utilizing Alien Materials Is a Approved Survival Strategy"

"Oh, okay. That's very nice."

"New Blueprint Acquired"

"Alright, Even more nice. What can I make out of this thing anyways? ... W-W-W-Water!? I have to drink a fish!?"

I decided to ignore that fact for later until I actually get thirsty. I dive further away until I find some scraps on the edge of a kelp like forest. One scrap in particular had some sharp object jabbed into it. Upon closer inspection it was penetrated into the metal about half way in. The object in question was white like a tooth, in fact it was a tooth! Whomever had a tooth that big was definitely some shape or form of predator, or meat eater. If the certain organism had a tooth that big, that means through some shape or form the being came into existence with the ability to rip through flesh. I do not want to meet that creature. I pick up the tooth and put it in my carryall along with the rest of my stuff.

I look further into the forest before laying eyes on a yellow glowing pod. It seems to be growing off of these vines. I start to swim closer before eerily hearing distant chomps. I must be quick before that thing finding me next. After touching the pods the PDA bleeped at me before updating a databank entry. Apparently this material is useful for vehicles, power plants and rubber. Also it says that 5-6 pods contain enough sufficient enough to start fabrication. I quickly swept up about 20 pods, or 4 bottles worth. Even while feeling safe, I contained uncertainty and could feel eyes gazing at me from the shadows.

* * *

**[Feng]**

I can see something, in my territory. I can't tell who or what it is... I can see it exploring the forest like if it's never seen this place before. Maybe it wandered away from it's own land? I don't honestly care, I want it out of **my** territory! I scuttle up next to the beast STEALING THE KELP?! Okay that crossed the line! I roar as load as a roar could roar. The creature looked startled as is quickly turned around and started to make weird muffled noises. As I went further to butcher that thing, it hit me! The weak tiny creature hit me! It didn't hurt but it did push me about a meter away. The thing swam for the above, if that thing didn't get killed by me it would definitely be killed by the poisonous substance that exists in the above. The beast after breaching into the above started to swim away in some random direction. At least the thing was gone.

What even was that thing? It wasn't like any other creature I've seen. It seemed to take interest in local fishes as it swum away, so it must not be from around here. Hey! That's actually a good idea! Maybe because of the big gift from the sky it got pushed into my territory. But in any case I don't want it near me, it is still a dumb fish. I am really curious though where it's going... Eh what do I have to lose? I'm stronger than it, and if it decides to fight back it will be destroyed.


	4. Face to Face with Fauna

**[I'm not going to specify every single time Xander goes up for air so I'll only include it if it includes a life/death scenario]**

**[Oh and hi. It's been a while since I did anything, I'm not dead]**

**[Xander]**

I gasp for air as I enter through the pod's underside entrance. What was that thing! It swam right for me! The beast almost killed me! I hope to not come back to that location, at least not without a weapon to defend myself. I set down my carryall to figure out what I got. I look inside and see a tooth from what I assume to be that beast, about 4 seed clusters and a piece of scrap from the Aurora. Oh, and that fish. This is good, because I can make titanium out of the scrap. I get near the fabricator and it opens up automatically. I hold out the titanium towards the machine and it sucks it up, then it produces four lumps of metal. I place a cluster of seeds on the table and it turns it into silicone rubber. I place one of the rubber pieces on the table along with a titanium lump, creating a knife.

"Weapons were removed from lifepod fabricators following the massacre on Obraxis Prime. The knife remains the only exception." My PDA beeped

Finally! A way to defend myself! The next thing I should focus on is the scanner because I have no idea how to get cave sulfur. The scanner can be made by putting in a battery and titanium. The battery is made using those purple mushrooms I found on the floor of the sea and some copper. How would I find copper? I would find out about that later. I put all of the stuff in my carryall into the storage unit inside the pod. I look down to the floor and open the hatch, jumping back into the alien waters. Then I remember, wasn't there an option to make an air tank? I go back inside the pod and make an air tank, then I hop back down. 75 seconds? That's much longer than what it was before. I swim along the slight currents and dive for the mushrooms on the ocean bed. I pick them up to only realize that it was indeed acidic and it slightly burned, but not enough to injure me. Now where will I find freaking copper? This world is completely filled with water and sand! It's not like I break this rock open it will produce... _ . . ._ As weird as it sounds a chunk of brownish metal fell out from the rock. The PDA deduced that indeed it was copper. I can now create a battery. I swim up towards the pod as a fish _splooshed_ me in the face. The thing was just one giant eye ball. If I have to drink fish on this planet.. Would this fish hold egg yolk in it's eye? It looked actually terrified. Poor guy. Welp, say hello to my stomach. Eating live animals isn't much different then what what served at the Cafe, in taste anyways. So I guess I'm used to it. I hop on into the pod and made a scanner.

"The Scanner can be used to synthesize blueprints from salvaged technology, and to record alien biological data."

Now that I have this scanner I can now analyse what I'm facing up against. Hopefully by scanning the monster tooth I can gain some info. Now let's see here...

"Extended analysis of acquired dental samples has been completed. Samples matched to species designated 'stalker'.

Stalker teeth exhibit extraordinary lightness and strength, and contain only trace amounts of calcium. The edges show signs of wear, and are studded with metal flakes, providing evidence that the stalkers chew on metal deposits in order to sharpen their teeth.

Assessment: Applications as a natural substrate in enameled glass fabrication."

I can make glass out of this? And those creatures are called stalkers? I've got my knife in one hand and my scanner on my other, I need to collect data on this creature directly.

I need to go back there.

* * *

**[Feng]**

I followed the creature until it reached back at the egg and _cracked it open from the bottom and swam back into it_. I slowly approach until I hear the creature, no wait _two creatures?_. I swear I hear in there that things voice along with another lighter voice.

"Hey bud you also studying this large egg?"

I look around trying to see where the sound came from until I realize.

"Oh. It's just you Grumple. You're not usually out of your den at this time."

"Oh I just came out for a swim until I saw this thing floating around the uplands. Y'know this is the closest place around here to the above. Anyways, why are you here?"

"A thing emerged from this egg! And it started stealing my territory's materials!"

"Ah, so you're holding a grudge against it."

"Well yeah, I'm also curious what it actually is. I think the giant thing in the distance pushed this egg over here."

The egg then made a _swoosh_ then a _splash_ as the creature emerged from the egg. The creature looked brave for a second and then saw that there were two of us and started swimming away.

"I'll handle this" Grumple said.

Grumple casually swam over to the creature and grabbed it's back with his teeth and carried it back over to me.

"He wasn't that hard to catch to be honest."

The creature flung it's arms around wildly wielding a small polished sharp looking hard stone.

"I don't think it's that smart, look at it. It's trying to escape your jaws with just a hard stone."

The creature started to slow down and went limp.

"Wait is it dead?"

"Oh. I just wanted to get a hold of it to get a better look. I didn't expect it to straight up _die_."

Grumple let go of the body and let it float up to the verge of the above. Then the creature started to move again, it faked it's death so that it could get away! This thing _is_ smarter than we give it for. I swim up preparing to grab back hold upon the creature until it swung at me with that hard stone and cut me. The thing damaged me!

"Are you okay squirt?"

"It's nothing. Just help me out."

"Anything to help"

* * *

**[Xander]**

One my plan worked out and I got some air I tried to swim for my life, but those "Stalkers" were too fast. I swung my trusty blade around until it struck the flesh of the beast as it backed off and supposedly asked for help from the other Stalker. The other Stalker gnashed it's teeth as it was now thirsty for my blood. The thing swam right for me, I didn't have anything to defend myself with besides this knife so I pulled a trigger on the scanner and a bright white and blue light emerged from the tool and reflected around the water. It locked on with the creature as it started to scan. The thing reeled back as it thought that this too was a weapon. They started to back off, I then went closer. The light consumed both of them as a bright flash finished the motions. The PDA added a new databank entry. They then realized that something happened but they didn't know what, then they swam away. Good thing I had this thing or else I wouldn't have survived. I watch as the Stalkers dive deeper into the forest.

* * *

**From now on, I'm planning on having all the chapters have a goal of about 750 or above words. To keep it long, but also to keep releasing them quickly.**


	5. The Prophecy

**[Feng]**

That glow... WHAT IN THE WORLD DID THAT CREATURE WIELD?! That wasn't any sort of hard stone, or any stone at all. What is this fish?

"I want it." Grumple says

"You want that thing? You don't know what that thing does except that it's definitely dangerous."

"Never stopped me before."

"..."

"It just may be a weapon that the prophecy foretold us about. That could get me a lot of stone."

"T-The prophecy?"

"You don't know the prophecy that has been known to all living things on this planet?"

"N-No..."

"You're hopeless. Fine, I'll tell you." Grumple breathes in for a second to prepare himself," A long time ago, when the ancient fish still roamed the world, they foretold that one day they will be captured. Nobody believed them obviously, they were the Emperors of the sea! They told us that one day when their blessings would go away that a green plague will come and infect all life on the planet, until there's nothing left. But when that day comes, the gods above will send a messiah, someone to save them from their eventual fate. A being that holds the blade of fire, a special piece of hard stone that could bend fire. A weapon made o' pure light, that would give the wielder great knowledge beyond whatever we can imagine. And lastly, the affinity to bend nature to their will, the power to create lots from little."

"So you're saying that if you take this 'Weapon o' Light' then you will hold intense knowledge?"

"Yes. If have that then I can have all the stone I need!"

"But uhh. If the so called 'Messiah' needs it to defeat this 'plague' then why are you trying to take it from him? A dead Grumple doesn't get anymore hard stone."

"... I-I never thought of it like that."

"For a wise old man as you are, you don't look to the future that often."

" _:(_ "

* * *

**[Xander]**

Those things are strong, they swim fast and then they just dragged me down! I almost died a watery grave! I need to not be over confident. I need to find a way to get out of here, away from these _things_. I need to make that repair tool to fix this radio. To make this tool I need silicone rubber, titanium, and cave sulfur. I have titanium from that scrap earlier, and I've got some rubber from the journey over into the kelp forest. But where in the world can I find sulfur?

...

Wait

I am the dumbest person on the planet.

It's called "**_Cave_** Sulfur".

_It's found in caves_.

I saw some underground tunnels earlier, maybe I can scrape some sulfur dust off some rocks or something.

In any case I decided to plunge into the murky depths once again.

* * *

**[And back to Feng]**

After insulting Grumple we hear another one of those splashes again. That was fast. The creature looked around, probably to avoid us.

"I feel like it would be best if we followed the thing, we don't want our "Messiah" to climb into one of the Suicide Squad's caves."

"_Ahem_"

"Hmm?"

"Your friend seems to have found a terrorist nest."

"Say wha?"

In fact once I looked back at the creature I just manage to see the creature descend into the darkness.

"OH! NONONONO!"

We swim over to the hole that the creature burrowed into and see that it is indeed one of those creep's nests. I panic as I get closer.

"No."

"Wha-?"

Grumple gets in my way.

"If it's our savior, then we can't get in it's way, young sport. It needs to learn through blood and tears how to defend it's self."

"... When did you ever become responsible old man?"

"When I realized my property could be at stake."

"You sick greedy son of a-"

_**Boom!**_

"Welp, either way it's too late to correct me."

The creature made startled/injured sounds as it fled from the scene of the crime. It looks like it's bleeding... _red?_ That doesn't seem good, or maybe we're the ones with bad _green_ blood... Maybe red means he's cured of this plague and we already have it? I'm overthinking it. The being then started to lose an extreme amount of blood, for it's size anyways.

"Okay maybe we do need to help out a little.." Grumple explains.


	6. Fixing an Egg

**[Feng]**

We head over to the creature as it started to swim slower and slower. I could tell that it was going to pass out. I approach the creature and realize that it's "head" was actually a shell surrounding the head inside. The creature then looked over in terror and then lost consciousness. Grumple grabs a hold of the being and dragged it over to the sea floor. Then we hear another voice.

"30 Seconds"

It was that same voice that was in the egg with the creature. But where was it coming from?

"Oxygen."

"Whaty-gen?" I say.

"Oxygen stupid, it's what the ancient fish called the above poison. It's the above's world water for the sky fish." Grumple explained.

"Ohhh. So this thing is... _DYING__?!_"

Grumple casually goes up to the above and pokes the creature up.

"What would you ever do without me." He says confidently," Now all we need is to heal the wound."

"You say that like we normally have healing abilities. What can we even do? Heck this recent cut from this creature is still bleeding."

"OHO! You'd be surprised! You stay here with the creature and hold it into the above. While I will go back to my den."

"How long will that take?"

**{1 hour later}**

"I'm back."

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR SO LONG."

"Sorry sorry, I found some hard stone that I really wanted."

_sigh_ "Well did you get that special 'Healing Ability' you supposedly have."

"Yes, it's right here"

Grumple opens his mouth to reveal a small red and white box.

"What will that do?"

"Well I originally went back thinkin' that I _might_ have something to heal him with. But I actually had nothing. But I did find another egg and-"

"ANOTHER EGG?!"

"Yup, smack down in the center of my land. When that little thief of a child came over to my territory, y'know the child uhh what's his face, anyways it's the one who keeps stealing my stuff. He came over and I confronted him and they swam away. I followed to make sure that they actually left, but then two other creatures emerged from an egg in front of us and were attacked by the little scamp. I chased away the brat once again but I look over and see that some sort of stone they were carrying had broken and sparked. They then pulled out one of these things and started to wrap these things around their wounds, and it stopped the bleeding. So I'm hoping that this thing can also help out our creature."

"Hmm. That makes sense. Lets try it."

Grumple tries his best to open the red and white box without breaking it and pulls out the stuff inside. He then started to wrap the bandages around the creature's wounds. It definitely looks like it's getting better.

"If only I could keep this, this would look great for my collection."

"30 Seconds"

I push the creature up into the above. It started to move again. The creature looked around and saw us, then swam for the egg.

_Swoosh._

* * *

**[Xander]**

Everything hurts. As if a bomb blew up in my face. Wait, it did. I managed to scan the bugger before it managed to damage me badly. It was called a "Crashfish" or whatever. I also managed to take some of the sulfur sitting in that thing's nest, good thing because I never want to go back there. But man those things are fast! I need to tend to my injury right away before doing anything else.

I go to the health kit fabricator on the wall and notice that I already have been tended to. Did I already heal myself? The last thing I remember is getting absolutely destroyed by a Crashfish, then swimming away into a pack of Stalkers. _Stalkers..._ Could I possibly have been saved by some dumb fish? If that was the case then maybe these fish have a mind of their own. But why would they need me? I'm just a lowly janitor who somehow managed to survive the crash of the Aurora. _Yet again..._ I kinda sorta owe my life to those things. But what could I possibly do to repay them? Uhhhhh... OH!

I look into my carry all and see the eye ball fish that I caught earlier. I still have my rations, so I don't need this. I open the fabricator and cook the fish.

"The fabricator cooks small organisms, while disposing of the skeletal structure, bodily fluids and internal organs, thus rendering them safe for human consumption."

I descend back into the waters.

The fish were surprised by my sudden appearance. Actually they haven't left this spot... Isn't their habitat the kelp forest? Ugh so many questions... Anyways the whole point of risking my life like this is to repay them.

I hold out my hand with the fish and the younger looking one came closer to investigate.

_Oh man this thing is like right next to my hand._

The thing looked up at me then back down at the food and grabbed it with it's mouth, carrying it back to the older looking one. Anyways, I think it's time to make that repair tool.

I open up the fabricator holding my carry all. I start to place the items upon the surface of the desk when the machine fired up and lasers started to beam bright lights of energy creating a new form. I pick up the still warm repair tool and fix the panel right next to me.

"Lifepod secondary systems online. Running full environment diagnostic and outputting results to databank."

I then turn to the still sparking radio and I pull the trigger.

"Radio online. Greetings, survivor. I am your emergency radio transponder. Broadcasting emergency distress signal."

"Yes!"

"Captain, a new message has arrived."

"Play it"

"Playing message..."

"This is Aurora. Distress signal received.  
Rescue operation will be dispatched to your location in 9...9...9...9...9... hours.  
Continue to monitor for emergency transmissions from other lifepods."

"..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"


	7. Stalkers Gotta Stalk

**[Feng]**

What is this thing that the creature has gifted us with?

_sniff sniff _"It smells as if this thing was set on fire." Grumple explains.

"Set on fire? ... Wait. Doesn't the messiah possess a weapon made of fire?"

"Maybe..."

Grumple gets up close to the item.

"It used to be an eye fish. So maybe it's edible."

He then chomps down onto the fish.

"!-"

"G-Gramps?"

"T-This is-"

"What?"

"_The foods of the gods_"

"Well don't hog it all."

Grumple allows for me to have the other half.

_:O_

He was right.

* * *

**[Xander]**

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

99999 YEARS?!

THAT'S AT LEAST...

24 hour in a day... 99999 divided by 24...

A REALLY LONG TIME.

"Congratulations, survivor: you have exceeded your weekly exercise quotient by 500%.  
Data indicates that swimming was your favorite activity.  
Be sure to vary your routine for uniform muscle development."

"OH YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT NOW!"

"..."

"I'm never getting home..."

What do I do now? There's no point on trying anymore. Well... Maybe if I will spend the last few remaining years of my life on this planet then I'd must get a better base of operations. This lifepod is too limited. I look through my PDA blueprints and notice the habitat builder. I need a wiring kit, a battery and a computer chip.

...

WHERE IN THE WORLD WOULD I FIND COMPUTER PARTS ON AN ALIEN PLANET?!

I need to calm down. I've yelled enough for one day. A wiring kit is made using two chunks of silver. If I can find copper around here then I can probably, hopefully find some silver. And for the computer chip... Copper wire, some table coral, and... _gold..._ Another almost impossible item to make.

Maybe I can aim for something less complicated to find. Usually on board life pods carry with them some emergency sea glides but mine didn't have one. That seems like a good route to go for now. But I'd need the blueprints, it's actual exploration time.

I open the hatch at the bottom of the pod and jump down. I almost once again had a heart attack once I saw the Stalkers again. _Why are they still here?_ Wait I fed them. This is just what mamma told me not to do.

"Oh little boy you shouldn't feed the stray cat! Then it will come back and ask for more, then it becomes dependent on you!"

Oh boy were you right mamma...

_I miss you already__._

Anyways enough moping. I got to get around these beasts to go exploring. I start to swim in the other direction and look around for any sort of wreck or fragments.

**{1.3 hours later}**

_pant pant_ I-I can't keep up swimming. I need to rest... I rest on top of a nearby box and regain my thoughts. _Wait... Nearby. Box?_ I look down beneath me and yes indeed there is an Alterra brand crate sitting right there. It can't be the only one around right? I look around and then out of the corner of my eye I see those _things_! Those Stalkers are stalking me!

* * *

**[Feng]**

"You think it sees us squirt?" Grumple asks.

"I don't know... It's now starting to look over in this direction more often." I respond.

"Whatcha guys looking at?" A voice from behind says.

"Ah-!" I jump at the sudden new voice from behind us.

I look behind and see one of the Suicide Squad fish.

"Nothing Ren." Grumple says.

"Y-You know this fish?"

"I know basically everyone, anyone who comes to my den usually has stories about certain species they have seen/met over their life time. But this bugger comes over personally every once in a while to trade some explosive powder that they have too much of."

"But don't they like, _die_ whenever they explode? How did this one live long enough to meet you and come here?"

"Umm. We don't really die per-say. It's more like we explode and then our consciousness get's transferred back to our plant and our bodies regenerate."

"Oh.. This whole time I thought you guys just died to. Well. Die."

"Nah. Anyways what are you up to?"

"Well that being that you blew up earlier is over there and we're observing from a distance."

"So you're stalking them."

"..."

"I don't mind. I'm not going to tell them. Probably because you're already spotted."

"?"

"While you two were talking with me, the creature is getting ever so closer to here."

"Uhh"

We look back over towards the creature and see it swimming over towards us.

"Should I blow em' up?"

"What? No!"

I look over to the creature and it's right next to my face. I get startled as I didn't expect to see it right over here. The creature then extends one of it's limbs towards me.

"Welp, see you in the afterlife my friend."

"Grumple I don't think this creature is going to kill me. Honestly I don't even think that it go any way of hurting me besides that hard stone and the glowey thingy."

I can feel the limb collide with my skin as the other 5 digits on the limb move in a floating like motion.

"_It's petting me._"


	8. Symbols

**[Xander]**

:O

_Why am I petting a Stalker again?_

Oh right. If these things are to follow me, then I should at least get to know them.

_Wait that's a stupid idea._

_In any other case this would've gotten me killed right here right now._

The Stalker seems as confused as I am. The other, more older Stalker is trying to hold in some form of laughter. And the Crashfish.. _Wait. Crash? Fish?_

There indeed is a Crashfish right in front of me.

"Oh."

The fish approaches me. Is it possible for a fish to have a smug look on it's face? There is no denying now that these things are intelligent, they have happy and smug emotions. Wait this could make me get rich if I get home! Think about it: Janitor aboard the vessel "Aurora" has turned into a millionaire by finding out possible intelligent alien life! I then snap out of my trance after remembering the radio message for 99999 hours. I also remember that I got a bomb fish sitting in front of me. Why hasn't it blown up? Is it possible that these Stalkers talked it out of blowing up? Wait, that means they need me for something, that doesn't seem good.

The Stalker I've been petting has backed away a little.

Anyways, I should get back to what I was doing. I got to find some seaglide fragments. I look around the area and spot the box I sat on, along with a large pile of metallic debris. I swim over to my box and lift it right side up, and I see... something. I pull out my scanner and start to scan the item. 1/2 beacon fragments. A beacon eh? Now what else do we have here... I start flinging around the scanner rapidly until it started to scan something, it was a trashcan. That will be soooooooo useful.

I start look around once more and notice Stalker number 1 chewing on something. I head over to it. _sneaky. sneaky. sneaky. _GOT IT! I grabbed the metal object from it's mouth as it whimpers and slinks away. I scan. 1/2 grav-trap fragments. Grav-trap? Eh, I can look into it later.

I then look around for almost a half an hour looking through the rubble, but that was it.

* * *

**[Feng]**

:c

"Awwww. Did he take your toy away from you?" Grumple mocks.

"Shut up..."

"It seems to be looking for something." Ren explains.

"Yeah. Maybe we could help?" Grumple proposes.

"What would we get out of it? Why are you two even trying to help this creature?"

"We think that he is the Messiah."

"... ... ... Then why _aren't _we helping!" Ren says enthusiastically.

All three of us go over to the creature. It looks confused.

"Don't worry about this. Leave it to your old friend Grumple to communicate with the beast, I know almost every language after all."

"Ahem."

"WE. WANT. TO. HELP. YOU. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND."

The creature starts to back away from Grumple's loud roaring.

"I don't think it understands you."

"Darnit."

The creature then perks up a bit. It grabs something out of it's storage object it's carried with them. Some thin white rod with a black handle and a red cap. It starts to write in the sand. That seems weird, why would it start writing in the sand?

It drew a stick version of it's self. It pointed to them self and then back at the picture. _ohhhhhhhh_. It then paused for a second before drawing again. They draw two badly drawn fish and a smaller fish circle. It then draws a _1 _in the first fish and a _2_ in the second fish. What kind of symbols are these? It points to the _1_ and then to me, then back again, then to me. It is correlating the symbol with me so it can figure out what to call us. They then did the same with Grumple.

"Hey, don't I get a symbol?" Ren says.

Ren gets closer to the creature. They look scared. It starts to write another symbol inside the circle fish, _3_. It then drew a circle around the representations of us, and a separate, larger circle for them. Then they started to draw multiple stick creatures inside the big circle.

"I think it's trying to say there are more of it's kind."

They point to out circle and spread out their limbs pointing to all around us. It points to it's self and then around here and makes an **X** with it's limbs. Okay so it doesn't come from around here, we figured as much. It points at the big circle and then points at the big rock in the distance. Wait, it came from the broken gift thingy? It points to us and then to the rock and makes an **X**. It then panics for a second as it swims up into the above.

"Nononono that's poison!" Ren says.

"Actually apparently the above poison is this creature's water."

"Oh."

The creature then comes back down to us. It ponders for a second and then starts to draw again. He draws a separate picture picture away from the rest, it kind of looks like some spikes. The creature then makes a sizzle like noise and pretends to touch it and get's 'burned'. Oh, so this symbol represents a fire. They then draw a bunch of 'fires' inside the big circle. So a fire managed to get onto the rock? It then draws a small oval shape around them self, and then a line going into the middle of the big circle and our circle. Then he goes back to the big circle and then draws a bunch of random lines over a top of it. It got destroyed somehow? Then the line continued from the oval into our circle. The creature then thinks for a second before pointing back to our symbols and then drawing an X inside it's self.

This is a lot to take in at once.


	9. R O C K

**[Xander]**

That was... really hard to explain in picture form. The whole time I kept having to look up to see if they understood, which almost always they gave me a up and down head motion. Hmmm... If I'm able to teach these fish about where I'm from and what numbers are... Then maybe I can set up a school!

_Wait. No pun intended._

I could teach them how to communicate! And maybe they can tell me back some information I'd need to know to survive!

_..._

_I think I'm going insane._

I start to scan myself hoping that nothing is seriously wrong with me.

"Performing self-scan. Vital signs normal. Detecting trace amounts of foreign bacteria. Continuing to monitor."

"Okay so It doesn't scan your metal stability. Only physical injuries."

The fish look at me like I was some sort of mad man holding a gun to his... head.. They still think that the scanner is a deadly weapon.

I hold out the scanner towards the fish and they start to back away. I signaled for them to come back, showing that it was safe by waving my hand over the front of it. They swim back over to me. Now to see if they are capable of basic human communication. What am I saying...

...

But anyways, what's something that all of them should know about...?

Rocks.

I look around and see an outcrop nearby, I go over and smash it. A piece of titanium falls to the sea bed and then I pick it up. I swim back over to the lot of them and hold out the rock. 2 looks at the rock and I can tell that they want it. I start writing the letter in the sand and pointing to the rock. I circle the R.

"rrrrrrrrr"

I've heard these things growl and whimper so they definitely have the vocal capacity to make an 'rrr' sound.

1 and 3 seem confused while 2 seems to be thinking.

2 then perks up and starts to growl.

"No no. rrrrr. Not grrrrr"

...

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

**[Feng]**

**{The Next Day}**

"Why do we have to do this... It's so boring!"

"If we want to help this man save the world we need to learn how to communicate with it! Vocally or not."

"_**You're not my dad**_."

Grumple then hits me as we move on forward. Yesterday X kept trying to get us to learn about hard stone, but it only could manage to get us to say 'R'. Oh and we figured out what it's symbol was, it referred to use an X for a lot of things so we just call him X.

"Come on squirt it's not that bad. Plus, isn't it cool we get to learn something that no other species has managed to learn besides the ancients?"

"I guess so..."

"I'm bringing some materials from my den to see if this creature, I mean X, can identify what to call it or how to properly use it."

"It's useless stones, you really think that X can use these things?"

"Maybe."

We arrive to the up lands to see that Ren is already there waiting.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ren."

We wait for a few seconds before hearing the_ sploosh_ of X entering the water. X looks around, once he sees us he waves. X reaches into his bag and pulls out the rock and stick from yesterday. We then spent hours learning about just saying the word 'ROCK'. This is going to take a while.

**{Some time later}**

"No it's pronounced _rock _not _ruck_" Grumple says.

"Well it's not like I care" I reply

We found out what the word rock actually meant, X describes all rare or not rare stones as rocks.

We then hear a beep coming from X.

"Detecting increased local radiation levels.

Trend is consistent with damage to the Aurora's drive core, sustained during planetfall."

Obviously we didn't understand what the thing was saying. But whatever it said it worried X. Grumple made a face that meant 'What is it'.

X thought for a second before he started to draw in the sand. He drew a big circle and pointed over to the gift in the distance. There's probably a better name for it than 'gift' but whatever. X started to think again. He then looked down and drew lines emanating from the circle. X then drew a fish inside the lines and then split it in half.

"Oh"

The thing was being warned that the gift was emitting some deadly _thing._


	10. Unknown

**[Feng]**

"Why would X's home be emitting bad stuff?" Ren says.

"Why are you asking us?" Grumple replies.

"I don't know."

"Anyways I wanted to show X some different 'Rocks' I have brought along with me."

Grumple grabs the kelp sack that he brought with him. X seems more interested in the sack than the rocks inside that Grumple is showing. The sack is literally just some kelp that Grumple put together to make a rock carrying thing. X once seeing the true reason for bringing the sack, goes to his egg and comes back bringing his own sack. He pulls out another seemingly the same rock. X starts to draw in the sand again before stopping.

* * *

**[Xander]**

There has to be some sort of easier way to commune with these fish right? We managed to decipher the minds of gorillas back on Earth, so why cannot we easily translate these thing's minds?

"Hey PDA, you've been programmed to keep me alive and well on this alien world. Can't you at least translate these things? You're AI brand has discovered the definitions of ancient runes for crying out loud."

"I would only do that if it includes vital information for your survival."

"How about I wipe that smile off your screen by breaking you open and rewiring you."

"You would never."

I pull out a rock.

"Fine. It will take a while though, I need to observe the way these creatures communicate with each other...

...

...

5%

...

...

8%"

"Guess I'll wait then."

I start to draw in the sand. I make a picture of 1 and 2, AKA two circles with numbers in them. I draw a crude representation of a mouth and point to 2's muzzle. I then draw then lines heading towards 1, signifying to just casually speak to one another.

...

...

...

...

...

I'm bored.

"12%"

...

. . .

. . .

"13%"

**{20 hours later}**

I left the PDA there and 'told' the Stalkers to not take it, I needed much deserved sleep. I look over to their general potions. 3 Seems almost out of it, 1 seems to be almost be asleep, and 3 seems to have already taken a nap and it wide awake.

"PDA what's the status of the translation?"

"15% complete."

"Huh? **15 percent?!**"

"The percentage you were told about 19 hours and 59 minutes ago was for booting up the translator. Then once that was complete I started to record the conversations the organisms designated "Stalker" and "Crashfish" were using. By using general body language and the reactions they put to each snarl and whimper I was able to put together the basic language of the creature at 15%."

"Well I guess that will have to do..."

"It would take about 11 years to be able to fully understand the language of these creatures yourself. So I created a plugin that is constantly active on your PDA. It will automatically translate your words into the respectable language of the nearby fauna. This will be a lot for efficient than getting your hands dirty playing in the sand."

"Don't give me no sass computer."

"PD-"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just let me test this out.

...

How do I turn it on?"

"As I said, it's always on. You are currently being broadcasted to the nearby lifeforms."

"O-oh.."

* * *

**[Feng]**

"We've been sitting here forever! When is X going to come back..." Ren complains.

"You're one to say, unlike you I actually slept all night."

"How can you sleep anywhere else but your den Grumple?" I ask.

"I've learned to camp out when searching for stones."

"You're a greedy old man but you are indeed a wise one..." Ren replies.

"Aww you're making me blush."

X then exits the egg rubbing his eyes.

"_[unknown]_, what's the status of the translation?" X says.

Wait what.

"Did X just speak?" Ren says.

X then starts talking to the device that he left here. Most of what he was saying was beyond us but we got the general outline of it.

"As I said, it's always on. You are currently being _[unknown]_ to the nearby creatures."

"O-oh.."

Grumple then speaks up," Umm. If we can understand _you_ then can you understand _us_?"

X perks up in happiness.

"Yes! I can understand you! Finally... I thought it would be hopeless to do anything about this language block."

"That uhh. Thing you have there. What is it? It seems to be smart enough to know what both our languages mean and find a middle way." Ren pipes up.

"It's my _[unknown]_. It is vital for me to have."

"We can't really understand what that word is." I say.

"It uhh.. Hmm.. I guess not everything goes through."

"Well at least we will be able to understand you better!" Grumple speaks.

"Yup!"

X then sighs before his tool speaks again.

"Caution. Continued _[unknown]_ of the _[unknown]_'s _[unknown]_ may result in a _[unknown]._ Continuing to monitor."

"Most of that was lost to us. What did it say?" Grumple said.

"I-It's.. Really bad."

"What's really bad? The poison?"

"Well yes. But actually no. The _[unknown]_, uhh the giant thing, is about to uhh. Blow up."

"Huh.

...

...

WAIT WHAT?!"


	11. This is Lifepod 3

**[Xander]**

"WAIT WHAT!?" 1 exclaims.

"The big thing is leaking poison as you know. But because of the damage as well, the thing leaking the rad- poison, is going to explode if nothing is done about it. And I don't have the proper equipment for it."

"I'm guessing that last word mean tools?" 2 says.

"Yes."

How do these things know about the concept of tools anyways? And I feel like I shouldn't call these things numbers now that we can commune.

"Anyways, I feel like I should call you by your actual names. _If you have any?_"

"Oh. Right." 3 says.

"My mane is Feng. The grumpy old hag is Grumple. And the suicidal bomber is Ren." 1 says.

"PDA can you take note of that just in case."

"I think we would also want to know about what exactly is that big thing in the distance. This knuckle head here thinks it was a gift made of stone brought down by the heavens." Grumple explains.

"Ah, yeah the Aurora."

The fish seem lost at what that word is.

"Ar-roar-ah"

"Ohhh. It's a name." Ren says.

"Anyways the 'Aurora' has crashed here from some unknown reason."

"But where did it come from?" Feng says.

"Yeah! And what even is the Aurora?" Ren says.

"It is a spacecraft sent to the outer Ariadne Arm to build a phasegate."

"Most of that was lost." Ren says.

Wait a minute I just realized.. I'm having a full blown conversation with fish! I'm going to get so rich if I get off this planet.

"How about you explain what that first unknown was. The one right after 'It is a-'." Grumple replies.

"It is a... How do I say this. Imagine the ocean right? This whole planet below the surface."

"Yeah?"

"Well we built a vessel that could swim through the above ocean."

...

"You can't just drop something that big on us so suddenly! We're still regaining our thoughts from the fact your home is about to explode!"

"Well it technically isn't my home, that's just where I work."

"Wait you only worked on that vessel? Wait no, we're getting sidetracked. What was that second unknown, 'sent to the outer-'." Grumple says.

"The outer. Okay are you ready? Air-E-ad-knee arm. It is a string of planets and solar systems at the edge of habitable space."

"Okay most of that was lost again. The string of what?" Feng says.

"Planets. You see, this ocean you live in is one of many different ocean planets. Imagine thousands of different oceans out there, most of them are with land though."

"My head hurts..." Ren says.

"I could go on forever about the different kinds of planets we have passed by on our way to our destination."

"Well, what was that last unknown. You were there to build a what?"

"A phasegate. Basically just a really fast way to travel."

"Ohhh okay. I still have little to no idea what you are talking about but I kinda get it."

"Yeah and since that thing is broken I can't get back home. I may even be stuck here for years! At this part of space rescue is very unlikely."

I then hear my PDA beep and I look at the screen displaying a radio message sign at the top right corner.

"There's a new message..."

"A new what?" Feng says.

"I'll be right back."

I swim up into my pod and giddily respond to the signal. Even if we aren't going home, I really hope there are people other than fish still alive...

"Receiving pre-recorded distress call. Playing back..." The radio spurred.

"This is Lifepod 3, uploading our co-ordinates. We're plugging some holes in our emergency Seaglide, so if we're late for the rendezvous, don't panic.  
Also, don't go home without us.

Seriously.

3 out."

T-There are...

"MORE PEOPLE! HAHAHA! I KNEW THAT SOMEONE HAD TO SURVIVE." I shout," Wait... the rendezvous? I don't remember being radioed about that... Actually they probably already left their pod to this rendezvous place... But eh, until I get that transmission I guess I can raid what's left of their pod. PDA. What's the location of Lifepod 3"

* * *

**[Feng]**

"What's he screaming up there about?" I say.

"He seemed excited about something." Ren replies.

X then drops down from his egg.

"Hey, how about we go on an adventure?" X exclaims.

"An adventure? What do you mean?" Grumple says.

"I just got a message saying that there may be more people who survived the crash of the Aurora. And that the people who previously stayed at their escape pod have recently left, so I'm planning on going over there to raid whatever's left."

"Stayed at their what?"

"Escape pod, it's the big metal object that I currently 'live' in."

"Oh so that's what it's called."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" I say," Lead the way X!"

X starts to swim off in some seemingly random direction.


	12. Engineering Department

**{Aurora | 30 minutes pre-explosion}**

**[Ms. Armaan Callahan | Engineering Department]**

There was a quick announcement over the intercoms saying that we were going to be having a quick stop by one of the nearby planets. They're probably going to send in some biologists to study the possible lifeforms on the planet. Me and my engineering partner Nick Clarkson knew that it just meant more work for us. Recently they had us fixing and putting back together tons of seaglides to prepare the divers for the deep sea expedition that was going to be taken place. Another thing is that when we do these sudden coarse changes the entire engineering team is on standby in case if the Dark Matter Drive was going to give out. Because Alterra had already spent billions on this phasegate project, they couldn't afford to equip this ship with the latest Drive Core. Meaning that at any moment there could be a possible radiation leak every once in a while, which when we suddenly do slingshot maneuvers the radiation is 25% more likely to leak out. It also doesn't help that that Drive Bay is right next to both the PRAWN bay and the living quarters. I sigh as I think over the possible outcomes of this trip on the Core.

"Hey, don't sweat it. The worst breach we've had was when we lost 5% of the ship's total power in the process." Nick smiles as he says this and puts his hand behind his head.

"I know.. It's just that I can't help but think of the worst."

". . . Well how about we forget about this whole thing and go get something at Ozzy's cafe? His coffee always calms you down."

I chuckle under my breath," I would like that."

"Oh but AHA! You're the one who has to pay this time!"

"Darnit you got me again!"

We walk down the long ever winding hallways as we eventually get to the cafe. This place is cozy, it reminds me of when I used to live on Earth with my parents oh so long ago. But It's been months and I keep forgetting what it's like to stand on stable ground.

"Hey there, isn't it the two.." Ozzy puts his fingers in the air making quotation signs." Love. Birds."

"For the last time Ozzy we aren't..." Nick puts out there.

"I know, I know. It's just funny to see your reactions. Anyways, what do you want to order?"

"I would like a..."

I get swiftly interrupted. Blaring alarms start to pierce the silence.

"We were only gone for 30 minutes! What happened!?" Nick says.

"Attention. Hull failure imminent. All personnel abandon ship."

"We must've hit something! Hurry, to the Lifepods!"

The whole ship swayed violently back and forth as the pressure of gravity hit back upon it. We eventually reach the starboard side of the ship and jump into the nearest lifepod. We quickly note that our designated number was 3. Nick closed the hatch and the pod immediately launched, throwing him around like a rag doll. Nick grabs ahold of the bars on the restraints as he struggles to pull himself in.

"Darn faulty pod!" He says as he fully straps himself in.

The pod makes contact with the ocean water.

"Are you okay! You were flung around pretty bad!"

"It's nothing."

"Everything is absolutely not okay! I'm grabbing a health kit."

"I said I'm-" Nick twinges as the pain surges through his back.

"How about I go out there and assess the damage. While you stay here and sit still." I toss Nick a health kit.

"I don't quite agree with-"

"Too late I"m out the hatch."

I knew it was fine to just open the hatch because the pod's systems said it was a nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, and little traces of argon.

I look around outside the pod and see that the flotation systems have failed and that we are very slowly sinking. Oh and the Aurora, oh my baby. It looks like it just took a trip to an asteroid belt.

"Detecting trace amounts of radiation in the waters. It is a possibility that the Drive Core sustained significant damage and is leaking into the surrounding waters." My PDA beeped.

"Is everything alright so far up there?" Nick shouts.

"The Aurora's looking quite damaged, but the air and water is safe enough to breath and swim around in."

"And the life?"

"Haven't checked."

"If you are really going to go out there, you will be needing the seaglide that's along with these pods."

Nick stands up and walks slowly over to the container.

"The thing's broken."

"What?"

"It must've gained damage on the way down, but I'll have it fixed in no time."

"Received automatic distress signal." The radio beeped.

"I'll go respond."

"Playing pre-recorded distress call... "

"This is Officer Keen in Lifepod 19! The captain is gone. I have assumed command.  
The last thing the captain did was give me co-ordinates for dry land. We regroup one and a half kilometers south-west of the crash site.  
Stay together. Good luck. This message will now repeat."

"Rendezvous transmission co-ordinates downloaded." The PDA beeped.

"PDA keep note that the rendezvous is one and a half kilometers south-west of the crash area." Nick says.

"Noted" The PDA responded.

"Please record an emergency distress signal." The radio once again beeped.

"I'll take care of this." I say.

"This is Lifepod 3, uploading our co-ordinates. We're plugging some holes in our emergency Seaglide, so if we're late for the rendezvous, don't panic.  
Also, don't go home without us.

Seriously.

3 out."

I sigh before Nick decided to share something.

"I think that I'll be able to set up a working Seaglide in just a minute..."

"You really think it'll carry two of us though?"

"Your regular seaglide tows a mass of 80 kilograms at over 30 kilometers an hour. The power cell I rigged to this one should double that."

"You think there's something out there faster?"

"Oh, sure. And that's assuming it doesn't overload three meters from the lifepod."

"You're calm about this."

"I'm seeing the engineering problem. If I stop seeing the maths I'll be terrified."

Nick gets up but struggling.

"Load up the rations and flares and lets get the heck outta here." I say.

We grab all the stuff we can before heading out of the pod. When the hatch opened a large wave of water came rushing inside and I dropped my PDA.

"No time for that now, I still have mine." Nick replies.

We struggle against the rushing water to get out but we make it up above the surface. We take a breath before diving deeper.

We swim ahead, but as we do so we see a small shark like creature swimming towards us and bit Nick's arm. Why is it always him?

"Use your health kit! We can't go back now!" I say in a panic.

He quickly raps bandages around his arm to stop the bleeding. Another much older looking shark creature comes into our vision.

"Swim around!" I say.

We make a dash for the rendezvous site.


	13. Crew Logs

**[Feng]**

"Ohhh I'm so excited!" Ren exclaims.

"Me too. Our first ever adventure!" I respond.

"Don't get too excited, we are just going to raid a 'pod' of it's contents...

...

Okay I'm really excited. I wonder what kind of goods I can find there!" Grumple says.

"You greedy old..."

"We're getting close guys." X announces.

"Hey wait a minute... This is my territory!" Grumple says.

"So? What about it?" X responds.

"It's just that a little while before we got to meet each other, a little scamp came into my land and bit into some other of your kind."

". . . What?" X says confused.

"They survived, but they had to use one of those white and red boxes to heal themselves. That's where I learned to use that cloth you have on your arm."

X looks at his arm as he continues swimming.

"Oh and for someone who's figured out how to instantly learn another language. You are really slow." I say chuckling.

"Would you rather _carry_ me all the way there?" X responds.

"Okay." I grab X with my teeth and throw him on my back.

"Woah-!"

"It's much faster this way. And you're a lot lighter than I thought you would be."

"I can see something beyond those kelp!" Ren says.

"Which kelp! Everything looks the same!" X says.

"Yup this is where I remember seeing those two."

X hops off of my back and swims up with his tool of light. He then spots a piece of metal and it gets engulfed in holy light.

"One out of two _[unknown]_ fragments..."

He then swims up to a large hole in the pod.

"Why is there a hole here?" He says.

"I may have, possibly. Came back later for scrap parts..."

"So you knew this was here!?" X shouts.

"I told you, he's greedy." I respond.

X swims through the hole and we hear another sound.

"_[unknown]_ PDA _[unknown]_." And then a second later," New _[Unknown]_ acquired."

X then comes out of the pod.

"I got half of what I need to make a _[unknown] _and I also got a _[unknown] _of a _[unknown]_!"

We stare at him confused.

"I got a new useful tool, and half of an idea. And also I have a voice log, which didn't hold anything useful besides hearing the voices of some engineers." X responds.

"Oh, okay."

"Maybe I should keep my own logs... In case if I go splat..." X whispers.

* * *

**-Life Pod 5 Crew Log 1**

Crew: PDA is this thing on?

PDA: The Log is now running.

Crew: Great_. ahem _I am Xander Neal of the Starship known as the Aurora. We recently crashed here due to an... unknown reason.

I was a part of non-important maintenance crew before the crash. Now I'm just a sad lonely human being with nothing around but ocean for as long as the eyes can see.

I managed to fix up the long range radio com system using alien resources and fixed the power. Flotation devices active. I have yet to send out any distress signal, I've been relying on the signals of others and raiding what's left of their abandoned pods. I have also been informed that there is a rendezvous point somewhere but I have yet to receive the signal. I'm hoping I can get off this planet as soon as possible.

But my one task now is to find a stable supply of food and water before I run out of the filtered stuff and nutrient blocks.

I'm keeping my personal thoughts and actions to this log, I'll keep my theories and studies on the fauna and ect in another different line of logs.

But enough of the backstory. I need to get materials and tools to get to that rendezvous point. My lifepod didn't have an emergency Seaglide, so I'll have to scan for pieces. For now this is Xander Neal signing off.

* * *

**[Xander]**

After I am done with the log I go over to my radio. I have yet to set up my own radio message. I press one of the buttons on the machine and start speaking.

"This is Lifepod 5. Coordinates attached. Pod has landing in area of calm shallow waters, with lot's of fish. I have yet to get the coordinates of the rendezvous, so please don't leave me. If I'm not there assume I've relocated or been eaten. Best of luck."

The radio beeped and sent the message out.

_sigh_

I hope I can find out a way to get to the others soon.

"Warning. Local radiation readings suggest the Aurora's drive core has reached critical state.

Quantum detonation will occur within 2 hours."

"T-two hours!?"

"Positive."

"I-I gotta get to some sort of safe place! This pod looks like it's in blast range of that thing!"

"Negative, your pod will not sustain any damage from this distance. But radiation may spread closer to here."

"W-What about the fish?"

"They will surely perish from the radiation."

"I can't let that happen...

PDA!"

"Yes?"

"What are the blueprints for the habitat builder!"


	14. Quantum Detonation

**[Xander]**

**{Insert Training Montage Music Here}**

"I must get the materials to save the wildlife!

"Sir, this is imprudent for you survival it's-"

"I need the fish for food right? If you don't have any good options to say then please be quiet."

"..."

"Good."

"First I need the computer chip."

**Table coral x2, gold, copper wire.**

"PDA. Set a timer for 2 hours."

"Timer set."

* * *

**1 HOUR AND 55 MINUTES REMAIN**

Xander spies some table looking coral.

"Eh. This looks good enough."

I proceed to cut the coral off the wall. But not without alerting the bomber fish that live around the area. Which hurt. A lot.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHH**_"

**Gold, and copper wire.**

* * *

**1 HOUR AND 50 MINUTES REMAIN**

Xander knows where to get copper from, and it was relatively easy. But there were also Crashfish.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHH**_"

Xander was hurt once again.

**Gold.**

* * *

**1 HOUR AND 42 MINUTES REMAIN**

Where in the world can I find gold!?

"Hey buddy how you doing?"

Xander ponders before looking. It was his fishy friend Grumple.

"_Don't call him my fishy friend_'

"Who are you talking to?" He asks.

"My own thoughts. Now do you in fact know where to find gold?"

"Some what?"

"It's a yellow shiny rock that can work my tools."

"Oh. I have a lot of those back at my den. But what do you need them for?"

"I have to use it to save the world."

"..."

"Well maybe just the surface fish but eh."

"Anything to help..."

"Oh an can you also spread the word that we might all die if they don't come help me?"

"Okay? But what do you mean come help you?"

"I mean the fact of bringing some uhh... 'Hard Stone' or some quartz over here so I can build them a poison resistant bunker."

"Quartz is that white crystal like substance that's around right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, got it."

* * *

**1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES REMAIN**

Xander has been pondering his existence for about 10 minutes now.

"Hey buddy I'm back with some 'gold'."

Xander looks down at the material he was gifted with.

"Thank you so much Grumple! Now I can get to work on the shelter and-"

"_Ahem_" I hear from behind me.

But wait, Grumple is in front of Xander! Who may be back there?

I turn around to see that there is a whole bunch of sharp teethed predators behind me.

"I had some people over near my den. So I told them what was happening and they offered to help. There were about 5 people I told about this, but it seems like they told their folks and friends as well... So in total I think there are 20 of us."

"T-Tw e-"

"Twenty." One of them pipes up.

"And we're only the ones from the upland area of the forests."

...

"Did you all bring materials?" I say.

The group of stalkers dropped about two scrap metal per person from their kelp sacks. Some of them didn't have titanium scrap deposits so they brought a wide assortment of stuff. Such as quartz, copper, some actual raw titanium, and one of them brought some silver. It's time for me to make the builder.

* * *

**1 HOUR AND 15 MINUTES REMAIN**

I created the chip out of the materials I got from my adventure, the wiring kit out of that one Stalker's silver, and a battery out of the readily available items around me. The builder was made easily. But with only about 1 hour and 14 minutes to remain...

Xander looks through his PDA at his blueprints. Most of them were corrupted, but some still remained. Such as hallways, foundations, reinforcements, solar panels, and a hatch. He brings out his trusty new tool and selects what he's wanting to build, the foundation.

I go out of my pod and swim up to the group of Stalkers. Are there more of them? I see on the seabed a pile of materials. I'm going to need more space. I hold out my tool as the new Stalkers look in awe. I think to myself in adoration. I pull the trigger and watch as a beam of light emits from the tool, filling an area formerly filled with nothing with something. It took only two titanium and two lead so it was easy to make. The Stalkers watched in awe as they see a newly constructed base.

"Hey X!" I hear from behind.

Xander looks to his back and sees a familiar bomb fish.

"Ah-! Ren don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah well, my friend wanted to say something."

"L-Listen o' mighty one.. I-I'm sorry for blowing you up twice earlier..."

"_So that was you._" I whisper to myself.

O' Mighty one? He thought to himself.

"And they brought along a few friends as well."

I look over to where Ren was signaling and I see about 10 Crashfish. Oh me oh my. This is quite the hotspot for fish isn't it?

"Hey 'Boss' I've got some more family for you to take care of." I hear from near my side.

"Oh hi Feng. What did you do now?"

"Nothing! I just maybe, sorta, picked up 20 more friends for you to hold."

_Okay why are there so many Stalkers._

"Grumple said that there was going to be a bunch of exploding stuff happening in just a little bit, so we followed one of his friends. AKA Feng." One of the crowd cheers.

So that makes 11 Crashfish, 52 Stalkers, and one human.

"If there are so many people here, then we need a deeper place to build." I say.

"Oh-Oh!" One of them says.

"Isn't it the little squeaker who tried raiding my den a little while back." Grumple says.

"Eep-!" The kid cries out.

"Not now Grumple. We need all the help we can get. Now where did you think we could build this place?"

"O-Oh it's um.. Down over near the four-eyes territory.."

I deconstruct the foundation.

"Four-eyes?"

"They are our sworn rivals!" Grumple shouts.

The whole Stalker crowd starts cheering and roaring.

"If we build over there, then we can build deep enough to sustain all of us!" The kid says.

_I can't get over how many Stalkers there are._

"But they are-!"

"Not now. If we have a chance to build somewhere safe, then we have to take it." I pipe up.

* * *

**45 MINUTES ****REMAIN**

After what seems like hours. Xander and the crew started working on the actual base part of the base. They have a good amount of foundation, but the inside is tricky...

There's little open space inside the corridors, and the bigger rooms are corrupted. But I guess we have no choice. I place a basic corridor and place a hatch on it's side, so I can place rooms on both left and right. I open the hatch and break it a bit to let lots of water rise in, for these things have water proof machinery or whatever that prevent flooding in the base, or letting air our. My PDA tried to warn me that the thing is flooding. I place a few solar panels on top and I loop around very long hallways with glass compartments as much as I could. I started to double layer the base, then triple. So many resources gone...

**25 MINUTES REMAIN**

I could hear the rumbling already from the Aurora. It's getting close.

"Everybody in! I don't care how packed you have to be to be able to get everyone inside!"

Wait.. Won't the radiation stay? So that means I may have to find a way to make everyone immune from the Radiation outside the hatch...

"Hey! What in the world is going on here!" I hear from behind.

"I-It's!"

All of the stalkers freeze before looking confident again.

I turn around to see a ravaging looking shark creature with four eyes. It looks terrifying. It swam towards me at incredible speed.

"STOP!" I say flinching holding my hand out.

"Y-You can speak?" It says," Sorry dude. I thought you were like... A fish... or... something." The shark seemed dazed just trying to rap it's head around me speaking.

"I'm evacuating the Stalker race into a small container. Why do you ask?"

"_Can we come with you?_"

"Huh-?" The Stalkers say.

"I would really appreciate it if you don't let us die. We may be able to form some way of repaying you?"

"Don't trust them! They might-"

"I'm in! Just please don't bite the other people."

"Thank you! I'll be right back."

**5 MINUTES REMAIN**

...

"Hey I'm back!" I hear from outside the hatch.

I see like, 20 killer shark creatures outside. _WHA-!? How?! I- ... _

"That's a lot. I don't think we can fit everyone inside..." I reply.

"Nonsense!"

The sharks start to push their way into the base. I start using whatever materials we had left to expand the shelter.

"Emergency: A quantum detonation has occurred in the Aurora's drive core." My PDA rattled.

"EVERYONE IN!"

"The reactor will reach a super critical state in T- 10, 9, 8-"

The base became more and more crowded, barely fitting everyone in. There were still a few people outside.

_Muffled Worried Speaking_

"-7, 6, 5, 4-"

There is one fish left.

"-3, 2-"

As the last one enters the base, hundreds of little prey fish start swimming in for their lives. I close the hatch on a few Boomerang fish.

"1"

I look outside one of the windows to see the Drive Core implode in the distance. Scraps of metal fly everywhere and multiple wrecks flew into the distance. My Geiger Counter goes mental, even inside the base some radiation is getting in. The whole base shook side to side and the lights flickered. The prey fish looked the most scared out of everyone else.

At least everyone's safe... For now.


	15. Bigger Fish

**[? ? ?]**

I could feel rumbling coming from somewhere. But what was it? Where is it resonating from?  
As to answer my question the giant stone beast that layed before me started to tumble and shake, breaking off peices.

I roar as loud as possible to my fellow species.

"It's Going to blow!" I roar.

I swim away as far as I could manage eventually landing up into the kelp forest. I kept swimming but the thing made louder, and louder sounds. Eventually I hear the thing shatter into a million pieces. Large chunks fly everywhere and the water around me is giving off a slight tingling feeling. It is nothing that I couldn't handle.

I hear another roar responding.

"We're all fine! No need to worry! Let's meet up back at the meeting point!"

* * *

We eventually make out ways over to the meeting point. **[Author's Note: The meeting point is near the broken front of the ship]**

"I can see that we're all here..." Our leader says.

Our group is made up of four of the best of out kind. We were sent from the dunes to see what this big thing that landed is. But now it has exploded, which makes our job of cracking it open a lot easier.

"Do any of you know exactly what happened?" I speak up.

Before me stand our group leader Rigid, his right hand man Puffin, my best friend Bob, and me: Grim.

"No... Not really." Puffin speaks up.

"To be able to figure out why this thing broken open like an egg. We need to know exactly what it is in the first place. Those creepy crawlies seem like the best way to find out information on the inside." Bob says.

"You mean threaten the crawlers to do our bidding?" I reply.

"Yes. If we take some of them over here and deploy them inside the newly found hole right over there. We may be able to find out what the purpose of this thing is."

We go over some more plans until we hear a distant sploosh. Some creature wearing a black and grey suit started swimming over to the hole.

"I've never seen that thing before." Bob says.

"Actually, I tried to eat that thing that creature resided in but I got bored.." Puffin says.

"Well I don't really care. I'm going to destroy it now."

"Okay." Rigid replies.

I swim at enormous speed towards the creature, causing the waters surface layer to shake. I roar as I swim closer. The thing drops some stone like object and it makes a beating heart sound. It throws me off a bit, so I swim over to the thing and chomp down on it ripping it in two. I look back over to the creature, who has dropped another one of them. I repeat this same process. But this time I look back and the creature has made it's way onto the giant stone object, and descends deeper inside.

"That's enough Grim. Get back here so we can explore more plans."

* * *

**[Dr. Andrew Davis || Spectroscopy Division]**

**{During Crashing Sequence}**

I was in my office at the time. When the incident happened I was thrown on the floor. The sound of crashing plates and crates filled the room as I escape. I almost fell onto my face as a bunch of janitors rode a bucket down the hall like a skateboard. A fire started to engulf one side of the hall and I start running. With my spectroscope in hand and a bunch of blueprints, I made it finally to the Lifepod bay.

"Attention, hull failure imminent, all personnel abandon ship." A booming voice cried.

I look over near the lifepods.

"CTO!" I yell out spying Yu.

The two going into one of the lifepods didn't hear me.

"Dangit!" I scream out.

I jump into the pod and it launched. Restraints on, lifepod systems active, no damage currently taken. It was a smooth descent. But I look up through the lifepod hatch and see the Aurora explode. That's when I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I awaken next my PDA informed me that the Aurora just had a quantum detonation. That is not good. I could feel some slight radiation inside the pod.  
I look through the storage and put on a suit. I look down the hatch at the bottom of the pod to see a large red mandible monster swimming around, it then sees me and swims towards the pod. It's terrifying screech filled the room and I was forced to endure to blows to the pod. I was now upside down. I have to record an emergency distress signal!  
I press a button on the radio.

"To any Alterra crew. Landed in area of significant alien activity. Encountered predators in the leviathan class, highly aggressive."

I look down at my spectroscope.

"Spectroscope scanner assigned species designator 'Reaper'. One specimen attempted to swallow the lifepod, doing extensive damage in the process. Only viable option is to make for the safety of the Aurora crash site.

I have retrieved a databox with the creature decoy, and enough resources to fabricate a couple of them. The swim's longer than the decoy lifetime, but it should just be enough to keep them busy. If you don't find me onboard the ship, presume I miscalculated."


	16. Aftermath

**Sorry it's been a while. I have other Fanfics I'm working on. And obviously irl stuff.**

**[Xander]**

"**_WE SURVIVED!_**" The fish around me start yelling.

Everyone starts laughing and celebrating for them surviving the detonation.

"Thank you **SO** much stranger!" The Sand Shark said.

"Anything to help!"

"How could we ever repay you?" Another Sand Shark said.

"Hmm..  
How about you two shark species stop fighting each other?"

"Never!  
The Sand Sharks are our mortal enemies!" Grumple speaks up, with obvious anger in his voice. At least that's how the PDA translated it.

"I agree with the old man on this one." The original Sand Shark explains.

"Why are you even fighting?" I ask.

"We've been fighting over territory for the longest time now.  
But each time someone takes over some land, it gets fought over again." The kid Stalker speaks up hiding behind me.

"But have you ever thought about working together?  
Uniting into one society where both of the lands become one?" I explain.

"One of those words were lost in translation, but I got the gist of that sentence." Feng speaks up," He wants us to become one community, meaning we don't need to fight with each other to get materials and food."

All of the fish start nodding, except the prey fish.

"New blueprint acquired.  
For your convenience the radiation suit has been added to your blueprint database."

"That's good news." I say to myself.

"What is?" Ren replies.

The Crashfish are making everyone nervous just by being here.

"If I can somehow repair the leaks in the Aurora, then you guys can go outside again!  
But right now the waters are filled with slight radiation, which is deadly towards you all."

"That's bad." The Sand Sharks agree.

"So, while I'm out there collecting materials for the radiation suit, you guys stay here and make amends."

"I don't know what a _'soot'_ is, but I'll take your word on it." Feng says.

I leave the room.

* * *

**[Feng]**

...

. . .

. . .

"So... Uhh...  
What's your name?" I ask the Sand Shark in front of me.

"Bob."

"..."

"What? Is it something I said?" The Shark replies.

"No.. It's just that I didn't expect a deadly warrior shark to be called 'Bob' is all." I respond.

"Alright then, what is your name?"

"Feng."

"Nice to meet you Feng."

"...  
Soo uhh. What's your favorite color?"

"... Blue."

...

The whole room filled with awkward silence. A voice then broke the silence.

"Even though we were told it would be for the best if we got along. I can't help but hate you guys." Grumple explains.

"Me too." Bob responds.

More silence filled the room.

"...  
So I guess we just do nothing. Huh." I say out loud.

"yyyyup." Ren speaks up stretching the y.

...

"Alright, raise of fins.  
Who thinks this is the most awkward thing we've ever done so far." Bob asks suddenly.

The entirety of the base starts raising their mandibles, including the prey.

* * *

**[Xander]**

_'They won't mind if I took some kelp, right? It's for the greater good after all.'_ I thought.

I grab out my knife and start cutting the vines, which gives me enough to make two rolls of fiber mesh. All I need now is some lead. But where would I find that?

Grumple's cave.  
I make my way in the direction of Lifepod 3. Do I even know the exact location of where it is? Grumple just simply told us it was nearby the Lifepod area. I hear on the way a small swoosh noise, and then silence. I swim farther until I get to a small cave opening, this as to be it. Thrusting myself into the hole (Don't take that out of context) I happen apon a large treasure trove of materials. A fish catches my eye and before I could react to it, my PDA started to speak to me.

"It is your primary directive to _swim closer to that beautiful creature..._" It beeped.

"Sure thing.. Wait, _what was I doing again?"_

I felt like I just forgot something. But I guess it doesn't really matter. It's as the PDA says. It's my primary directive. I could stay here on this planet, make little fishy babies and...

"Wait! What is this?! What did that thing just do to my mind?!" I scream.

"Swim closer..." The PDA drones on.

My body is moving on it's own!

"Swim closer now..."

"No! Stop!" I yell.

The fish didn't seem to understand the language I'm using, even though I was trying to use my PDA's translator.

"It looks so friendly..." Me and my PDA both say simultaneously.

My PDA's voice is literally coming from inside my head!

"Do not resist...  
Don't struggle...  
Go closer..." The voice keeps saying.

"I will swim closer.." I say.

I get pulled into close range of the creature.

"I GOTCHA!" I yell in my helmet.

I bring out my knife and stab the fish. It reels back in anguish. The blood of the creature spilled out, but the mesmerizing properties did not cease. This thing was to take me down into it's grave or die trying. I go for another stab but the thing dodges, and my hand suddenly dropped the knife. The thing can control my actions, right. I panic in the moment and go for a swing, which was swiftly dodged. This thing's got some stern to it. I panic once more and try to escape, for I wasn't fit for these sorts of situations. It pulled me in closer, and the more I struggled the more it got closer. Is this my end? No, I've been face to face with a bunch of man eating shark creatures and crashed through orbit and survived miraculously. I'VE BEEN THROUGH WORSE! I pick up a rock on the seabed, in which I throw at the fish. The thrown object lost momentum in the water and swerved to the seabed instead.  
...

"Nice fishy?"


End file.
